Crazy in love
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: House makes a drunken mistake which ruins his relationship with Cameron, will she forgive him all will she move on or will she play with his mind, read to find out. HouseCameronChase love triangle. with Huddy, Houron, ChaseCam Rated M to be safe.
1. New years day

**Title- Crazy In Love  
**

**Summary- House makes a drunken mistake which ruins his relationship with Cameron, will she forgive him all will she move on or will she play with his mind, read to find out. House/Cameron/Chase love triangle. with House/Cuddy and House/Stacy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in House md. I only own the themes and ideas of this story. Warning: This story is majorly OOC and does not match any of the characters so if you don't like it please discontinue reading it. No flames allowed. **

**A/N: Ah yet another story please enjoy! Hey thanks to my beta 'Handsome awkward' here is a better version of the chapter.**

New Years Eve at Princeton Plainsboro was certainly a dramatic one. Allison Cameron was definitely one prove that.

She had been watching House the whole time. His closeness with Stacy, something she noticed that he didn't have with her. She was focusing on him. He was the only thing she saw and she was starting to dread the jealousy that worked its way up through her body. She sucked in a deep breath and before she even let it out the count down had started.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" People all around shouted. Every one was smiling and laughing and giving their partners kisses.

The only thing she noticed was House's arm around Stacey's waste and his lips fused with hers. They pulled apart and House's arm was still holding his ex and his free arm reached around to grab a drink.

She left. Just to get away from the two of them. Just to try and live through the night, figure out what she's gonna do about it.

--

Three in the morning left her sleepless…and House-less. She grabbed the phone from the side of the bed and dialed the number of the infamous ex and let it ring. The machine eventually picked up the call with the mundane message: Hi, you have reached the home of Stacey Warner, please leave a message after the beep and I will be sure to return your call.

"Stacey? Stacey you bitch, I know you're there! Pick up the damn phone…"

She heard a click and then a loud thump. "Cameron?" Came House's weak husky whisper.

She hung up immediately with tears in her eyes. Just knowing he was at her House was explanation enough. She didn't need him telling her any lies.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE  
...THE NEXT MORNING...

House awoke the next morning with a massive headache and a wave of nausea. He looked around and realized that he was in Stacey's bedroom. He let out a sigh and fell back into the pillows. Rubbing a hand over his face he decided to make sure he was right.

"Stacey?" he called out with full out dread in his voice.

"Morning Greg," she greeted him with a cup of steaming coffee.

"What the hell happened? Why am I at your house?" He asked slowly and deliberately. He looked down at the floor and noticed a towel covered in dried blood. "Oh my God…What the hell happened?" He looked at her and noticed the bruise that covered a small part of her cheek and nose.

"You happened to me." She stated with a small frown on her face. "Cameron left a message last night and you nearly bolted out the door but as I was trying to stop you and you elbowed me trying to get your arm away. I called Wilson and he came over and made sure I was okay…He helped me get you to my bed, because of your leg."

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head gently, careful of the migraine that had developed in his head. "I…I need to get back to Cameron. You know? You do this every time you come around…"

"Hey this is not my fault you kissed me. And how are you leaving? I'M the one who brought you here."

"Don't have to worry Stacey, I'll get out of here."

"Fine! Don't blame me if you get hurt."

HouseHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

Cameron woke up bleary eyed and disoriented. She noticed she was lying uncomfortably on the leather couch in the living room. Realizing she didn't dream the whole night she stood up and shook the dizziness that overtook her.

There was no way she could forgive House. He cheated and she couldn't bear the thought of waking up to him every morning knowing what he had done.

She decided to get dressed instead of worry. She did just that and fifteen minutes later she grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the door.

HouseHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

House pulled out his cell phone and called the all-familiar number of his best friend and listened for him to pick up.

"Hello, Dr. Wilson speaking." Came the instant response of his friend.

"Yeah Jimmy, I need a ride out of this hell hole." House stated angrily shoving his wallet and keys in his pocket.

"Get Stacy to drop you off." Wilson said putting the file he was holding down.

"Heh. I would but …no thanks." House said with venom in his voice. "You do remember where I live don't you?"

"Yes." Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'll be there in half an hour."

House snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his jacket pocket as well.

HouseHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

As Cameron drove she felt a wave of nausea hit her suddenly. She shifted in her seat and turned down the music that filled the car. The noise was making her want to vomit even more. She sat back in the seat and found the position agonizingly uncomfortable and shifted up again. Looking out the window she spotted a Rite-Aid and pulled into the parking lot.

She walked through the doors and vaguely heard the bells jingle. Her mind was reeling. She reached the aisle with Pepto-Bismol and reached out to grab it. The purple and white box behind her but in her line of vision caught her eye. She shook her head and reached for the pink medicine again. She stopped before she grabbed it and was startled at the voice behind her.

"Can I help you, hon?" An older woman, about 50, asked.

Cameron shook her head, "No, no thank you."

She turned around and grabbed the purple box from the shelf and walked up to the counter. She sat it in front of the man who clearly looked like he would rather be in bed then at work. She grabbed her billfold out of her purse and pulls out a ten.

She practically threw the bill at him and grabbed the box "It's only seven bucks." The man stated in an obvious tone.

"Keep the change." She yelled at him distracted. She entered the ladies room and shut and locked the door behind her.

After she did her business she leaned back against the wall adjacent to the toilet and slid to the floor.

She anxiously awaited the results for fifteen minutes when finally she picked up the stick.

The boy behind the counter was twisting his gum between his teeth when he heard a scream come from the bathroom. He jumped slightly and walked toward the room. He knocked on the door softly. "Everything okay in there?" He asked timidly.

He knocked again and she pulled the door open with tears rolling down her face. He looked down at her hands and saw the stick. He squinted and noticed that it had a plus sign on it. His eyes widened and stepped back from her as she practically ran out of the store.

She slammed the door of her car and jerked her seatbelt from its holder and snapped it in place. She looked down and realized that the stick was still with her. She picked it up from her lap and threw it out of her window and somewhere onto the parking lot.

HouseHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

Wilson pulled into Stacey's driveway and saw House perched on the last step of her front porch. His cane was between his legs and he was bouncing it around back and forth between his hands. He glanced up at Wilson and nodded slightly.

"Let's go." He stated simply.

"Alright…" Wilson brow furrowed. "Maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to go to your house right now. She's not there, you know."

"That's not why I want to go." He sighed. He reached behind him to steady himself and pulled up to his feet. His cane was in hand and he started to walk to Wilson's car. Once inside he rested his forehead against the dash. He stayed in this position until Wilson pulled up in front of his condo.

"Jesus…" House muttered at the sight. Clothes were hanging out the window and there was a box on the front step. Shoes were strewn along the sidewalk and even his underwear was flung haphazardly around the condominium. But what caught his attention most of all was his trashed Nintendo DS that had been thrown carelessly onto the sidewalk. Obviously that was the first thing that she took her anger out on.

"She broke my DS." He stated monotonously. "Oh, man…she's going to pay for that."

"Calm down, I'll pay for the damn game."

"That's nice of you Jimmy-boy, but she is still going to pay." He looked around slowly, taking in all of the damage.

"House-"

"Don't 'House' me. Let's get to the hospital…I have a girlfriend to deal with." He bent down and picked up the destroyed game. "I can't believe she broke my DS…"

TBC...  
A/N- Sorry I ended it like that and you probably don't like it. If you like the idea, let me know and I'll continue thanks. Please review.


	2. New years eve

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the support, I will try and work on what you guys said and try to make it up to liking point. This chapter is NOT Gonna be a continuation of the last one, it is gonna take place before so I can explain the relationship with House/Cam, that should of been explained in the first chapter, and how Stacy, got there, whether she's working there or just visiting. Well I better get on with the story, Please enjoy!  
**

**CHAPTER 2- NEW YEAR'S EVE.**

Cameron walked into the living room of her and House's apartment with two cups of coffee. It was a Saturday morning and New Year's Eve, so neither of them had to work.

"It's New Year's Eve." She stated putting down his cup of coffee in front of his lounging form.

"Huh. Didn't notice." He stated in a monotone as he surfed the channels.

"So it's not just for show." She smiled teasingly

He looked at her with question and she laughed for a brief second. "You can't even be the least bit happy while your girlfriend is here and it's the time of the year to get completely wasted without anyone commenting on it?" She asked dropping herself with her legs under her on the couch beside him. Her knees landed on his left thigh gently and her arm went around his neck.

"Girlfriend is such a…juvenile word. Makes us sound like we're in seventh grade." He groused turning the volume up a bit. Not to drown her out but to hear the announcer with the sports highlights from the previous night.

"But you like it." She said gently. 

"Right." He grumped tuning her out.

"You know we've been dating for--what?-- two months now?"

"Mhm." 

"And no one yet knows about the relationship."

"By George I think she's got it."

"And…we are very clever…"

"Very clever indeed."

"When do you think people will find out?"

"Eventually." 

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"That's all you're going to say? 'Eventually?'"

"I did." 

"You are…ugh." She struggled for something to describe him as but gave up and shifted to get off of him but he placed a hand on her thigh. His eyes were still focused on the screen and she smirked slightly at his reaction to her getting up. "What is your New Year's Revolution?

"Right now?" He asked, distant. "I'm waiting for this case to blow over. Cuddy called Stacy and she's making sure I don't get sued. My REVOLUTION is to NOT get sued."

At that comment Cameron laughed, "Well knowing you, getting sued will be inevitable." 

House playfully pinched her, finally turning away from ESPN.

"What was that for?" She asked through a squeal. 

"Duno." He said nonchalantly as he fingered the belt loop on her jeans.

"Hm. Like I belie-"

House's phone decided to interrupt them at that moment with a loud shrieking ring.

Seeing on the caller ID: Stacy W. He grabbed the receiver and put it to his ear. "This better be important."

"It's about your case, I couldn't get the family to drop the charges."

"What did I do again?" He asked tipping his head on the back of the couch. 

"You put their son in a coma." He could practically hear her roll her eyes at him.

"What a bugger." He stated sarcastically.

"House I hope you are taking this seriously or else--"

"Gotta go." He stated hanging up the phone without letting her have the last word. 

"Hm. What was that all about?"

"The family didn't drop the charges." He sighed, stretching out his right leg and yawning a bit.

"Don't worry about it." She said sarcastically at his passive attitude.

"Don't plan to." He smiled faintly.

"I heard Stacy was coming to the party tonight…" She changed the subject quickly.

"No arguing with that."

"Hmm." Her cold tone made him tilt his head toward her.

"Jealous?"

"Of what? She isn't with you." Cameron smiled and kissed him chastely before standing up and heading toward the bathroom. 

"Touché."

**TBC...  
Sorry it's so short. I hope this clears things up for a few people, or did it just confuse you more and make it suck, let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. LET'S PLAY!

**A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET. THIS CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION FROM CHAPTER 1, PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

From the chemist, Cameron went straight to work without making any other stops, still thinking about her pregnancy.

As she arrived to work she ignored the usual 'good mornings' and 'how are you?' from the nurses wanting to get up to the conference room as soon as she could because One, she was scared that House might arrive soon, two, she wanted to throw up so badly.

When she entered the conference room she was stared at by two very curious faces.

"What happened to you last night?" Foreman asked.

"Don't ask. I'm going down to the clinic, if House asks I don't want to be disturbed, Chase you come with me."

Still there were two very confused and curious people but they both decided it wise to listen to her.

**HouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouse--**

Wilson and House were on their way back to work now, but House felt Wilson wasn't going fast enough.

"Stop the car!" House yelled at the top of his voice.

"What are you crazy!" Wilson screamed back but still pulled over.

"Get out, I'm driving!"

"But House, you can't just--"

"Get out!" Without another word Wilson got out and moved round to the passenger seat, well House made his way round to the drivers seat.

Once in he slammed down on the accelerator and said, "You were going to slow, at that rate we would be there by christmas."

"Couldn't you have just said that? By the way you are exceeding the speed limit by 20."

"Speed limit, who cares."

**HouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouse--**

Chase was having a rough time keeping up with Cameron as she was kind of running to the clinic. Once there he pushed her into an exam room to find out what's going on.

"Chase!" She screamed, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Sit down and tell me what's wrong, what has House done this time?"

"Not something that can be fixed," she said simply.

"What is it? It can't be that bad."

"It is, and I need your help."

"With what?"

"House kissed Stacy last night and it made me feel real jealous--"

"And you want me to help you make him jealous? No way, he'd kick my butt."

"Well yeah but also, tell him you're the father of my baby."

"You're pregnant?" Chase was kind of shocked now, worse than shocked.

"Yes. Please Chase you would love it and you will get what you want for a little while."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't try and hide it everyone knows you love me."

"Fine I'll help you but if he kills me, you're paying for my funeral."

"Deal!"

**HouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouse--**

House and Wilson finally got to work after a long 15 minutes of battling traffic, House was still so mad.

He stormed up to the conference room where he thought Cameron would be. He got up there and all he saw was Foreman, no Chase, or no Cameron.

"Where's Cameron?" He asked. "Down in the clinic but--" Before Foreman could tell House not to disturb her, he was gone.

**HouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouseHouse--**

"let's start now then, I expect House will be down here in a minute." Without another word Cameron kissed Chase not knowing that House was coming up right behind the door.

He stood there silently for a couple of minutes then said to himself "If that's how she wants to play, then let's play."

Then walked off down the hall towards Cuddy's office.

Once there he walked in and said, "I love you Cuddy," before slamming her against the wall and kissing her senseless.

**A/N: i AM SO SORRY GUYS THAT IT IS SO SHORT AND YOU WAITED SO LONG FOR JUST THAT. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING, IF YOU REVIEW.** **I LOVE FEEDBACK, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY GUYS, SORRY ABOUT THE BAD FORMATTING FOR MY LAST CHAPTER, IT'S FIXED UP NOW. ALSO THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, AND SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT.**

Cuddy slowly backed away from House confused.

"What's this about? I thought you were with Allison now. You made that pretty clear to me when I wanted to get back together with you two months ago, plus Allison is my best friend House, I can't do this to her."

"Oh well, if you don't want me then I will just go," he said smartly.

"It's not that I don't want you, I do it's just, she's my best friend." She then just thought, _'Oh what the hell, he's what I've been wanting since I broke up with my ex.'_

She then kissed him back, not really thinking about what it will do to her friendship with Allison Cameron.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

"Do you think he saw us?" Chase asked.

"Yes, he did, I just hope he doesn't find out I'm pregnant just yet, I need to go and see Cuddy, to discuss a few things. I will also tell her I'm pregnant with your baby."

"Sounds good."

"Ok bye."

She walked down the hall and into the elevator where she met with Wilson.

"Hey James!"

"Hey Allison, has House come to see you yet?"

"No, haven't seen him all day," she lied.

"Oh, well where are you heading?"

"Cuddy's office."

"So was I, I'll come with you."

**'Ding!'** The elevator stopped at floor 6 and they both got off and started walking towards Cuddy's office. Cameron was beginning to get more and more nervous every step closer she got to Cuddy's office.

They finally got there and to their shock they both saw through the window, the unthinkable happening, House and Cuddy were together.

Wilson remained shocked but Cameron remembered seeing House say something to himself.

"So that's how he wants to play is it?" She laughed.

"Cameron are you ok?" Wilson asked.

"I'm fine, he doesn't love her."

"What?"

"He's trying to make me jealous, cause I kicked him out."

"I know you kicked him out I went there with him this morning, he's not that mad that you kicked him out at the moment he's mad that you smashed his game boy."

"I thought he might be," she laughed.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Cameron decided it would be fun to play games with House so she though of what another thing he really cared about was then it came to her, 'Steve mcqueen,' House's pet rat.

She went to the pet shop and got a rat that looks just like Steve mcqueen and to her disgust she killed it and placed it gently on House's desk so it will look like his rat's dead.

**HOUSE HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

It was a couple of hours before House returned to his office to find a dead rat.

"Steve?" He was shocked as to who would do something like this, then he looked in the conference room and saw Cameron smirking at him, which was when he realised it was a different rat.

He walked over to her and said, "Why are you doing this Allison? Why can't you just let me come home and we start over."

"No, no House we can't."

"Why not? We were so good together."

"I...I...I'm" She struggled.

"You're what?"

"I'm... Fine, I'm pregnant with Chase's baby"

"What!!!"

"Since when?"

"Since last week."

"Excuse me," was all he said before he got up and left.

She quickly rang Chase.

"Run House is coming!" was all she said before she hung up.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Cameron thought now would be the time to go talk to Cuddy since House is off hunting Chase down, so she went down the hall to Cuddy's office.

'knock knock!'

"It's open, come in!"

"Hi Lisa," cameron said.

"Hi Allison, what's up?"

"He doesn't love you Lisa."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Wilson," Cameron stood there and laughed at the look on her face but before Cuddy could say anything she said, "Nah, I mean House."

"What do you mean he doesn't love me? I know that we broke up over a year ago."

"Lisa, you can stop playing, I saw earlier, I came to see you but instead I saw you two."

"Oh, well I'm so sorry, you found out like that, but he said he loves me."

"Yes, to get me jealous, so I'll let him move back in."

"You kicked him out of your guys house?"

"Well yeah, he cheated on me. He doesn't love you, he still loves me."

"I think you are getting a bit jealous. What did you come to see me about this morning?"

"Oh, that? um... Nothing important."

"Come on, it must be important, tell me, " She pried

"Fine, I'm pregnant with Chase's baby."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant with Chase's baby."

"Well you can't love him that much if you're pregnant with someone else's baby."

"I didn't say I love him, he loves me."

"Sure, it's probably the other way round, anything else?"

"No, that's all." With that Cameron got up and left.

**A/N: HEY GUYS THAT ENDS THIS CHAPTER, I WILL TRY AND** **UPDATE AGAIN SOON, ANY SUGGESTIONS, I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ENJOY! I WAS A BIT DISAPPOINTED THAT NOONE REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER, SO I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THIS STORY WASN'T A GREAT IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT I'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS THIS TIME.**

Cameron was having a long think about what Cuddy had just said to her, but she wasn't gonna let it get to her, she picked up her phone and saw there was a message on it. It was from House, saying: _'Cameron, please can we solve this.'_

Cameron nearly forgot about the trouble Chase must be in so she decided to call him.

"Hey, Chase are you alright? Did House find you?" Cameron asked curiously.

"I'm fine, he went past not so long ago heading towards Cuddy's department I think, he didn't acknowledge my presence at all."

"That's a change I would have thought he would be furious about you, he saw us kiss and I would have thought he wanted to kill you, I spoke to Lisa she reckons he actually has moved on but only if she heard the desperate message he left on my phone. I better go now and see what House is up to, I'm sure he's gonna make her fall in love with him then break her heart, like he did before."

"Yeah ok, we'll catch up later then, bye."

"Bye."

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Cameron was just in time to catch a glimpse of House entering Cuddy's office, but Cameron really wasn't that worried she was just thinking of what other things of his she can damage which was when she remembered his pet rat, 'Steve McQueen', she was gonna have some real fun with that.

She had a key to both the place they originally lived together but now only she lives there and the place where Cameron used to live, where House currently lives. (Cameron's apartment).

So during her lunch time she decided to make a little stop at her house, find a dead rat then place it in Steve Mcqueens cage and take Steve back to her place, it was so mean but he pulled this on himself.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

After she had made her way back to work, House noticed the strange way Cameron was acting, he wondered what was going on but then he remembered not seeing her during lunchtime so obviously something was up.

He decided to give it a miss at the moment and figure it out later but he had to figure out how to win her back, also how to get her back for smashing his gameboy and kissing Chase.

House decided to look for a case, anything to keep Cameron away from Chase because he was now desperate, he couldn't lose her over such a silly thing as a kiss, so he looked for a whole hour until he found a case that will occupy them for a while just when he found out that Cameron had gone home sick, so he forgot about it and decided to go back to the house.

It didn't take long for him to get there but once he got there he realized she wasn't home, it was strange, if only he knew where she really was.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Mean while Cameron was at her first appointment with the baby doctor to confirm the pregnancy and once that's confirmed she will know the next step, whether to forgive House or still play with his mind.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

House got a little too curious about where Cameron was so he went to interrogate Chase about it, assuming that Chase would know. It didn't take House long to find Chase as he was in the clinic doing his clinic hours, anything to avoid House, but it didn't work.

"Where has Cameron gone?" House asked Chase very curiously.

"What makes you think I know," Chase replied

"I saw you two together earlier, I know you know so if you don't tell me I am gonna do something I'll regret," House said.

"Hey, you cheated on her, not the other way around, if she wanted you to know she would tell you," Chase answered but was quite shocked when House pinned him against the wall with his arm across Chase's neck.

"Where is she, I won't ask again," House warned, just when Cameron walked in.

"Hey what the hell is going on here!" she shouted as House let go of Chase.

"Your so called boyfriend was trying to strangle me," Chase said storming out.

"What the hell House!" she screamed louder, "What is your problem."

"You being with Chase has made me so jealous, I get your point, can we get back together please," House said.

"No," Cameron said being straight up.

"Why not?" House asked fearing the worst.

"I'm pregnant with Chase's child," she said seeing the priceless look on his face then took off, but he tried to keep up with her.

"What the hell, Allison," he shouted back at her.

"A month pregnant Greg," she said as she escaped up the stairs, but he didn't really believe her.

**A/N: Hey please review, and tell me what you thought of it, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in a while I just lost the will to write because I had run out of good ideas, I'm not too sure if anyone really reads my stories any more but here is chapter 6.**

Cameron had finally escaped him, as she went to the place House was least likely to be, she went down to the clinic, not to hide but to see patients.

She was down there for about 2 and a half hours, seeing patients with flus, body pains and colds until she got a page from House saying: _'New patient, come to conference room now!' _So she responded immediately walking up to the conference room, once there she walked in to find it was empty but she took a seat assuming that the rest were still coming, that was until she heard the door close and lock. Then she turned around and saw House standing there.

"What are you doing House?" Cameron asked as she stood up.

"Just sit back down, we need to talk, Cameron, you haven't been yourself lately and I wanna know what's up," House said.

"I told you everything you need to know, you kissed Stacy even after you promised me that you would never love her ever again, but you lied, your just like every other guy!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I don't love her, if I loved her I wouldn't be here talking to you right now I'd be out with her, but no I'm here with you. I love you Allison more than anything, especially more than Stacey Warner," House said trying to sound sorry, he was sorry, he just didn't know how to sound sorry.

"You promised me that you would never do anything with her ever again that wasn't buisness, but you lied to me. Why can't you just come straight out and say it, you love Stacy Warner," Cameron said getting a bit agitated, "or even Cuddy, yes of course I know what you've been getting up to with Cuddy!"

"What about you and Chase!" House said as he started to raise his voice.

"What about me and Chase! There is no me and Chase, we're just good friends!" Cameron said also raising her voice.

"What about the baby. Chase's baby?"

"I said it was Chase's because I was mad at you and I still am mad at you. A good father wouldn't even go near his ex girlfriend of five years or any ex girlfriends for that matter," Cameron said as she was fidgeting about because she was nervous.

"WHAT!?" House practically screamed, "A good mother wouldn't deny their child the right to know their father!" House said trying to lower his tone a little as he just realised that he was shouting.

Cameron got up to leave because she didn't want to have this conversation with House at the moment just to be interrupted.

"Stop! Where the hell are you going!!" House said grabbing on to her arm, not realising that he may be hurting her, "You stay here and sit down we are finishing this right now.

"NO! Let me go! You are my boss at work but nothing more, if only you didn't cheat on me!" Cameron screamed causing him to loosen his grip on her.

He just stood there and watched as the one good thing in his life walked away from him, he knew the next time they would see eachother would be over the next real differential diagnosis, no sooner.

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is so short it's just that I haven't had much time for writing at the moment, but yeah, please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey thanks so much for the feedback for the last chapter, here is chapter 7. WARNING!!! Femslash in this chapter if you are offended by that kind of thing then it is not advised that you read this chapter.**

House sat in his office all alone thinking about what he had done. He shouldn't have hurt Cameron like that, Stacy knew what she was doing. How dare she! he thought, but thinking such things wasn't going to help the situation that much. He needed to find her and talk to her so he set off to find her.

As he was walking he kept trying to convince himself that going to see Stacy would probably make things worse between him and Cameron but he needed this sorted, he didn't even want Stacy working in the same building as him, he wanted her gone. His best bet of doing that would probably be to tell Stacy right in front of Cameron.

It took him a while to come up with a plan but he finally figured what would work, he convinced Wilson to page Cameron to meet in exam room 1 in the clinic and House paged Stacey to meet in exam room 1, he thought this was the perfect opportunity to get the two in the same room, so that they could have a proper talk.

It wasn't long until Cameron arrived in the room where she was faced with House.

"I should have known better," Cameron said as she started to get up to leave but before she could Stacy walked in.

"Here for a booty call Stacy?" Cameron said coldly to the other woman.

"Ok I am glad the two of you came," House said, taking Cameron's anger as a signal to do something so he got up and locked the door. "You two are gonna sort out your issues, right here right now!" House said, "I will be standing outside the door, if I here any physical fighting I will be straight in," House said making himself clear before stepping out.

The two women stood in the room in silence, it was a rather uncomfortable silence because neither one of them knew where to start.

"So, what exactly is the problem here?" Stacy said starting the conversation.

"You know exactly what the problem is, you came back here for House and you are not gonna leave until you are satisfied. You broke his heart when you left him the first time, and I am not gonna let you do it to him again," Cameron said sounding angry.

"For your information Cameron, I had no intention of bagging House when I came here, it was actually his fault for kissing me the other day at the party, he has been sending me mixed signals, I have no intention whatsoever of being with House," Stacy started, "but since you have brought it to my attention I may just consider it," Stacy said trying to wind Cameron up.

"Just stay away you heartless bitch!" Cameron said as she was gonna leave she didn't really care that House was standing outside anymore but as she was trying to leave something was pulling her back

Stacy pulled her back and kissed her on the lips forcefully.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Cameron almost shrieked at her pulling away from Stacy.

"Showing you how much I hate you, how much I despise you for dating House, or would you much rather I jumped House," Stacy said moving into Cameron continuing where she left of.

Seeing that Stacy wasn't gonna let her get away Cameron decided to get the most of it so she bit Stacy's lip, enough to make it bleed.

"You damn bitch!" Stacy said, rubbing the blood away from her mouth. Cameron really wanted a challenge didn't she Stacy thought as she slammed Cameron into the wall kissing her furiously.

Meanwhile, while House was standing up he heard the huge thud which was Cameron hitting the wall, he just assumed that it was something else so he didn't bother checking it out. He couldn't check it out at the moment anyway because Cuddy was coming over to talk to House.

Back inside the room though, Stacy still had Cameron pinned up against the wall of the exam room making several bite marks on her then Cameron decided it was time to get nasty so Cameron pushed Stacey to the other side of the room where she got smashed into the cupboards which made a huge noise when things came crashing down, ignoring that Cameron sunk her teeth into Stacy's neck.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Cuddy said to House after they heard things falling to the ground.

"Just a patient arguing with her mother," House replied but he was also curious as to what was going on in there.

It wasn't that much longer until they heard more stuff fall to the ground and a woman screamed, but it sounded like they were having fun it didn't sound so much like pain.

"House, move right now I am going in there now!" Cuddy said as she forcefully tried to move pass House, but he stopped her, he decided that he would walk in first. Once he walked in though he wished that he hadn't and he also wished that he had of stopped Cuddy from walking in.

"Oh my god..." was all Cuddy could say when she walked in, all she saw was Cameron in between Stacy's legs, looking like they were having the time of their lives.

Noticing that they were no longer alone they both got up and stood straight, "oh my gosh, I can explain," Cameron said as both House and Cuddy looked on disgusted.

**A/N: Please review!!**


End file.
